


Just a couple of catboys bein' catboys

by DarthSuki



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Selectively Mute Character, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, but only a brief mention, explicit terms used for a trans male character’s genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: E'tiqua isn'tthatcruel of a lover, but he certainly can't deny that there's a certain thrill in teasing someone. Watching them get desperate and wanting, but moreso to see them finally unravel. It's an addiction he can't quite restrain, but at least Samilen is more than happy to indulge the man in it--especially when there's a reward to be gained.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Just a couple of catboys bein' catboys

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when a friend tells you about their awesome new catboy OC you just gotta write a Big Kinky fic about that catboy railing your own catboy. Sometimes that fic is also written at 4 am.
> 
> You can find Samilen's tumblr blog [right over here!](https://samilenjawantal.tumblr.com/) Also, if you are interested in a sweet piece of (nsfw) art of the two of them, Tiqua's creator has drawn [something real nice over on twitter](https://twitter.com/smutsiclesquid/status/1229480710961909760) that could vaguely illustrate this fic ;3c
> 
> Listen: sometimes cute catboys deserve to get pegged.

There is little to do but listen and  _ feel _ in moments like this. The gentle bite of the rope pressing into the skin of his wrists, the plush give of the mattress beneath his back, the warmth of Tiqua’s body hover over him. So close. So good. Taunting him gently every time the man decides to lean down just far enough that their lips are mere inches from touching--and Samilen craves the taste of the seeker’s mouth.

“Y’being a good boy for me, Sami,” Tiqua says, voice low and rough in the hot air between them, each word emphasized by a sharp thrust of his hips that send the cock deeper inside of his bound lover. “So good, y’know that? Watchin’ you come undone all pretty like on my cock.”

Samilen can hardly respond, given that his hands are bound, but he yet feels comforted by the hard gaze of hawk-like eyes watching every twitch of his expression. So attuned was Tiqua that he could almost read every mouthing of his name upon the keeper’s soft lips. The trust runs deep, but Tiqua is more than happy to fill the air aplenty with the sound of his own voice, especially when every little word makes Samilen’s already-engorged cock throb and ache.

Time has come undone between them like unraveled twine, leaving the seeker to wonder over quite how long it’s been since he started teasing his soft-spoken partner. Quarter of a bell? Half a bell? Several bells? He can’t tell with all that much clarity, not after his second orgasm of watching the keeper squirm and wiggle against him, kept back from his own pleasure only by the grip of a metal ring around his cock and balls.

But it hasn’t stopped him from getting close; time after time, Tiqua could see him edge near the precipice, watching with almost feverish delight at the way his body arches and his lips part. How his balls would draw close to his body and how he would  _ sob _ as that feeling would never quite crest. 

Tiqua lets out a deep, rumbling moan as he thrusts, holding still for only a few heartbeats worth just to  _ enjoy _ the feeling of it. Samilen beneath him, wiggling and wanting, lips shaping the soft non-sound of his name upon them. The way each and every shift of his own hips would grind the buzzing base of the strap-on hard against his own cunt, his clit, sending Tiqua into a pleasured frenzy of fucking that surely would leave Samilen wordless if he wasn’t already.

“I think ya earned a treat,” the seeker says at last, drawing himself out of Samilen’s ass, stretched and abused and  _ beautiful,  _ before slowly thrusting back in. He wanted nothing more in that one moment than to know what it felt to be inside of his trembling lover. “What do ya say, Sami baby?”

The question isn’t meant to have an answer. Tiqua is perfectly (and happily) prepared to let the words die down in the air, suffocated by the thick sense of need between the two of them. 

But Samilen responds.

_ “Pluh-...please…dah...dee.” _

The sound of his voice is so soft that Tiqua nearly misses it, if not for how intimately close they already are. The vowels are so rough against the keeper’s unused vocal chords, but it makes his lover’s entire heart practically leap out of his chest and do a summersault.

“Oh fuck,” Tiqua growls, his thrusts quickly losing a sense of rhythm for the aching thirst pressing to the base of his tongue. “Oh  _ baby.  _ That's hot. So fuckin’ hot. You really earned a treat for that.”

The sense of trust and care in Samilen’s pleasured expression, his half-open golden gaze, is enough for the seeker to feel a flutter in his chest and a throb of his cunt. Since when was the little keeper of his allowed to be so fucking cute?

When Tiqua finally pulls himself away from his lover, it takes all the restraint in the world to ignore the soft, needy whine that follows. To ignore the look that Samilen gives him, eyes pleading and lower lip bitten between his teeth.

“I think you’ve been a really good boy, Sami,” Tiqua makes a show of removing the harness from his hips as he speaks. “I know that pretty ass of yours deserves t’be filled up, but I think there's somethin’ else y’want right now…”

Samilen’s eyes follow the discarded harness and strap-on, still glistening with lube and the fake jizz that Tiqua is all too fond of using for making Samilen’s ass even more of a mess. The keeper is confused by the action and words and how they combine, but that confusion only lasts for a few moments before the seeker reaches a hand down between his muscles thighs and presses teasing fingers along the shape of his cunt, spreading the labia apart to see how it glistens, wet and dripping down his skin.

“That sweet ass of yours has got daddy  _ throbbing, _ ” he purrs. “But I know how much you like feelin’ daddy's tight pussy on your cock.”

Pride wells up from deep in the seeker's chest when Samilen looks him over, from the smirk teasing along his lips, down to the gentle shake of his hips and tail. Tiqua even makes a show of slipping a finger inside of himself, a rare pleasure, drawing out the slickness of his arousal and reaching forward to tap his wet fingertips to Samilen’s mouth.

The keeper wraps his lips around the digits with a thirsty eagerness, tongue laving over them as if parched and starving. The heat has long-since darkened his cheeks into a beautiful onyx, but it's the  _ noises that _ truly twist Tiqua’s stomach into a rapturous knot. The gentle whines and whimpers, sounds that have taken several sessions of lovemaking and fucking for him to earn so openly from the otherwise mute keeper below him.

When Tiqua finally pulls his fingers out from Samilen’s lips, he could almost swear that he hears the soft echo of another word, begging, pleading sweet for the gift that the seeker has deigned to offer him openly--one that he so rarely indulged in. It was uncomfortable most of the time, physically as much as emotionally--but there were times like  _ this _ where he can't bear to restrain the deep ache in his body to indulge in the shape of Samilen’s thick, aching, neglected cock. 

There is something so carnal about it, building the sweet keeper to so many orgasms only to deny him that wondrous crest of euphoria. Watching it twitch and tremble beneath his gaze and touch, so close to spilling but unable to by both command and restraint. No matter how close he got, how hard Tiqua fucked him, his balls remained tight to the base of his flushed cock, like a prize to be accepted only when his mildly sadistic desires have been met--and this time, gods above have they been met several times over.

“Do you want to feel daddy’s cunt around you?” Tiqua asks, his tone tight and teasing, milking the moment for every heartbeat that pounds in his chest. “Nice and tight and  _ wet.  _ All for his baby boy…”

Samilen whines, struggling against the restraints as his body shifts freely, thighs falling open as if to leave himself so open and vulnerable. His cock bobs between his thighs, hard and aching for any sort of attention that Tiqua allows. 

Exposing himself.

Presenting himself.

Tiqua watches for a few moments, settling back on his knees to properly get a look at his lover, how he can see the fake jizz dripping down his abused little asshole--if he wasn't so already dead-set on getting wrecked by Samilen’s cock, he might have been liable to tease out another ruined orgasm or two from the keeper.

But he's not  _ that _ cruel. Mostly. 

Tiqua licks over his lips at the sight regardless, tail swinging out behind him, lazy, slow, taking in the moment as much as his senses would allow.

“Hmm…” He hums, reaching a hand down between his thighs so his fingers can gently tweak and press little circles over his engorged clit. “Y’look like you'll fill daddy right up. A good boy, Sami--make a fuckin’ mess of daddy’s pussy, wont’cha?”

Samilen nods furiously. 

Tiqua’s smile widens until teeth are flashing in the dim light of the room. 

“Good.”

In the span of a heartbeat, Tiqua is climbing over Samilen’s body, sitting astride the keepers hips until he’s rocking down against the length of Samilen’s cock with it snug between the lips of his wet cunt, smearing gushing juices of arousal between them. It's so sinfully, guiltily  _ good.  _ There's only a handful of people that Tiqua can think of that he trusts enough for even  _ this _ , so the thought of letting Samilen go  _ farther _ , if only to watch the soft keeper’s expressions first-hand is….an absolute thrill. The prospect of watching him come undone as he  _ cums _ is itself a euphoric high, let alone the pleasure of an orgasm while having his cunt stuffed full.

“Oh Sami,” Tiqua makes it a point to be slow as his hips move, shifting, slowly bringing the flushed tip of that dark cock to this entrance. “You can't move until daddy tells you, alright? His cunt is a little…” He starts to slowly,  _ carefully  _ drop his hips. “... _ ahh _ ...been a while since I’ve done this. Gotta….oh  _ fffuck _ , you're big. I can feel you throbbing, baby boy.”

Another inch, then two, leaving Samilen frozen still and trembling with the effort. His whines are absolutely  _ beautiful. _ Heavenly. Submissive. Utterly sublime.

“Gods,” the seeker hisses, finally feeling it all bottom-out as his entire lower body feels so oddly full and satisfied. Content, warm even. It's not as if he’s a stranger at all to getting his ass fucked (and he loves that perfectly well), but it's been so long since he’d toyed with his cunt more than with a few fingers that he's almost surprised by how different the pleasure is. Not inherently  _ more  _ pleasurable than letting Samilen fuck his ass--when he was well-behaved enough--but different enough that it seems to sate something within him. An itch of sorts, and this cock already snug within him is already scratching it  _ very  _ well.

He even feels his eyelids flutter when he decides to life his hips up again, gently drawing Samilen’s cock out until just the tip remains. Samilen whines again, still like Tiqua asked of him, but it's obvious that the teasing might be edging on too much.

“Alright,” Tiqua murmurs, reaching a hand down between their bodies. “Daddy’s gonna take this off a’you baby boy. But you  _ can't  _ cum until you're balls deep in daddy. Wanna feel you fill me up good.”

There's a smirk on Tiqua's lips, mischievous and dangerous in ways Samilen can hardly guess at. But the seeker leans down, slowly, carefully pulling the cock ring off of the precariously throbbing shaft pressing close against his dripping cunt. (Gods, to have it unload inside of him…)

“I want you to fuck daddy’s cunt hard and deep, baby boy,” he growls, as close to Samilen’s ear as he could be without shifting his hips away. “ **_Breed me_ ** .”

The words are like a switch. Samilen's entire body seems to twitch, hard, and then just as suddenly his hips are driving up, sheathing his cock within the plush heat of Tiqua's cunt. So soft. So hot. So  _ wet. _

Samilen can't stop the gentle sob that spills from his lips as his body goes into overdrive, instincts taking over where logic and need once were. 

“Oh  **fuck** !” Tiqua cries, only barely able to keep himself steady against Samilen’s merciless motions, practically bouncing over his hips and at the raw mercy of the keeper’s unleashed pleasure. “Oh yes! Fuckin’ yes! Keep fuckin’ daddy like this--oh,  _ oh yeah, fill my cunt up with your cock!” _

There's a pleasure even in the words themselves that leave Tiqua's lips, vulgar in a way he’s not indulged in for  _ years _ , and even then they had been twisted around in the completely opposite way. They make him feel a thick pride now, so powerful and hot and  _ good.  _ To feel Samilen beneath him, hips bucking up to sink that cock deep in his heat like a wild bucking bronco.

The beautiful power he has, the sweet desperation in Samilen’s face--the  _ submission  _ to his pleasure--its more than Tiqua can take. He trills with sweet pleasure as his body utterly flies over the edge and into the abyss of orgasm.

“Fuck yes, yes,  _ yes!  _ Sami, oh baby boy, cum inside daddy right now!”

The command does not fall on deaf ears. Samilen trills in response, instinctual and raw and  _ beautiful _ mere moments before Tiqua feels a wet heat blossom deep inside of him. His body shudders and writhes, milking the keeper’s cock with every sweet wave of euphoria that rolls down Tiqua's spine.

Samilen eyes, half-lidded, look up to meet with the man above him. Even through the haze of orgasm and pleasure, it's not hard to see the gentle words in his utterly honest gaze.

Love. Happy. Perfect. Thank you.

It makes Tiqua smile stupidly wide, so utterly content with the moment for all it contains. His cunt continues to milk Samilen’s cock for several shaking breaths, until he is more than certain that the keeper has not a single drop of seed left in his balls. And then, only  _ then,  _ does he struggle to lift his hips up once more, cunt glistening with more than mere arousal. 

“Hmm...you really did fill daddy up,” Tiqua murmurs, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. He presses his hand down, spreading himself open for Samilen to watch some of his spend drip obscenely down his lover's thighs. “Look at this mess. Maybe daddy should edge you more often if you're gonna cum  _ this _ much.”

Samilen whines softly, but there's a little smile on his lips. It lingers even as Tiqua reaches out to untie the bindings around the other’s wrists, until their bodies are shifted, even until Tiqua takes Samilen into his arms and tucked protectively against his chest.

The smile is still there even as the two of them, messy and aching and utterly exhausted, fall into a gentle sleep.


End file.
